


The Prince's Confession, Act II

by Magus_Spark



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Spark/pseuds/Magus_Spark
Summary: A little MisaKanon fic featuring a confession scene right after the scenes of the Phantom Thief event





	The Prince's Confession, Act II

“Dammit, why did that idiot have do that?”

Misaki was leaning on the handrail on the deck of the ship, staring at the dark sea below her. She had excused herself from her bandmates while they went on to the restaurant, saying she just needed to have some fresh air.

“Making me say all those embarrassing things… Why doesn’t she think before acting for once?”

She couldn’t hide the irritation she felt towards Kaoru. She was used to her usual antics, but making her confess to Kanon in front of everyone had crossed the line. After all, even if it seemed like acting to the others, Misaki had just been forced to blurt out her real feelings. Just as she was cursing Kaoru under her breath, she heard a voice behind her. A voice that, under any other circumstances, would have no doubt improved her mood, but this time loomed over her like a curse.

“Ah, Misaki! Here you are.”

She turned around to face the owner of the voice, and before her was the object of her worries and love: Kanon. Even though she was in a foul mood, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, her white dress fluttering in the wind.

“Ah, Kanon…” said Misaki, trying to conceal her embarrassment and irritation.

“Misaki, are you feeling better?” said Kanon, moving towards Misaki and placing herself next to her on the handrail.

“Yes… Yes, I feel better, thank you.” Misaki hated having to lie to Kanon, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell her how she was feeling.

Misaki and Kanon stood in an awkward silence for a minute. Misaki thought that something was off with Kanon, as she seemed even shyer than usual, but she didn’t know if it was just her imagination. Finally, Kanon broke the silence.

“Um, Misaki? Do you feel bad because of the confession?”

Misaki froze in place. Kanon had seen right through her. Before she could find the right words to say, Kanon continued to speak.

“Um, I know it must have been really embarrassing, but we all know you were just acting! So don’t worry.” said Kanon, trying to give a reassuring smile that only resulted in a nervous laugh.

“It wasn’t an act”

“Eh?”

It took Misaki a second to realize what she had just said. She covered her hand with her mouth, eyes open wide. “ _Shit, shit, shit, why do I have to say that now? Fuck,”_ she thought, cursing her blunt honesty. The night with the Phantom Thief had taken a toll on her, she was feeling both mentally and physically exhausted, so she ended up mistaking what she spoke for what she was thinking.

Kanon stood silent for a little while, and then spoke. “So you… you really like me?”

Misaki could only gather the strength to nod. “ _The damage is done_ ,” she thought, “ _it’s useless to try to cover it now.”_ Kanon became silent again, looking down the rail into the sea as she played with her fingers. Misaki’s mind was a non-stop stream of thoughts. _“What if she thinks it’s gross? What if things become awkward and we stop being friends?”_ she thought. She knew that Kanon would never do that, but the negative feelings flooded her mind. After a little while, Kanon spoke.

“Misaki, I… I also like you” said Kanon in an almost inaudible voice.

“Eh?”

Misaki couldn’t believe what she just heard, and looked at Kanon in absolute surprise. She tried to calm down and gather her thoughts, but she only ended up saying “What? Seriously?”. Kanon nodded, and in the brief moment in which she raised her head Misaki could see that her face was completely red, as if she were to burst into tears at any moment.

“I… I actually came here to tell you that,” said Kanon, “It’s just, you have always been so kind and nice to me, so I already knew that I felt something for you, but didn’t know what it was… But when the Phantom Thief made you confess to me, it made me really happy, but also sad, because I thought it was an act. That’s when I was like _‘Ah, I’m in love with her.’_ ” Kanon stopped for a moment, then continued, looking sad, “But then I saw you looking like this, and thought that you hated having to confess to me, even if it was just an act… and, and…” Kanon stopped, and lifted her hand to dry the tears that were welling up in her eyes, “God, I feel so stupid now” she said with a nervous smile.

All through Kanon’s speech Misaki was just standing there, dumbfounded. When she finally processed what was happening, she dropped her shoulders as if a weight had been lifted from her, feeling the tension she hadn’t even realized she had leave her body. She waited for Kanon to calm down, and then spoke.

“So, um…  I guess we are girlfriends now?”

Kanon looked up, surprised at the sudden comment and at the word “Girlfriends”.

“I… I think? I’ve never been in a relationship before,” said Kanon with a light smile, feeling happy at the realization that her feelings were corresponded.

“Yeah, me neither”

They both looked at each other for a second, and couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle, that then turned into laughter. As if in unison, they both thought _“I was worrying over nothing!”_ Once they stopped laughing, Kanon spoke.

“Um, Misaki? Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Can you… can you hold me?”

Misaki felt her heart skip a beat at the sudden request. “Yes… Yes, of course” she said in a flustered and nervous tone.

Misaki moved closer to Kanon, and was ready to wrap her arms around her when she saw she was shaking. “Kanon, you are shaking a lot. Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Eh, I am…? I… I’m just overwhelmed with everything, and was so nervous before…” said Kanon, giving a nervous laugh, “I’m okay, don’t worry”

Misaki suddenly realized what the girl in front of her was going through: Kanon, who was always so shy and reserved, was barely pulling herself together in order to convey her feelings for her. Misaki was overcome with feelings of love and admiration for the girl’s bravery, and was disappointed in herself for trying to run away before. She laid her hand on Kanon’s cheek, gently caressing it, then moved it to the back of her head, wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her into a tight yet gentle embrace, as if she were afraid of breaking her. Kanon answered by burrowing her head in Misaki’s chest, and hugging her in return as well.

“Misaki… you are also shaking,” said Kanon, chuckling.

“Wait, really?” answered Misaki, surprised.

They both stood like that for a while, feeling the kind warmth of their bodies against the nocturnal cold of the seaside. Misaki began to run her fingers through Kanon’s hair; she had always found the light blue tint of it to be immensely beautiful, and the dim orange lights of the ship gave it an ochre color that seemed almost ethereal, while the gentle breeze of the sea made it seem as if the individual strands of hair were dancing in response to Misaki’s caresses. Slowly but surely, she could feel Kanon stop shaking, which in turn also made her feel calmer. Finally, a strong gust of cold wind passed through the deck of the ship, and brought the couple to reality.

“Whoa, that’s cold!” exclaimed Misaki.

“Maybe we should go back inside?” answered Kanon.

“Sounds good, those three idiots are probably looking for us anyway”

“Um… Do you think we should tell them? About our relationship now?”

“Hmm… I think so. I don’t think they’ll have any problem with it”

“I wonder how Kaoru will react…”

“Actually, let’s not tell her. She’ll probably do something embarrassing like write an actual play about us” joked Misaki.

“That’s true!” said Kanon, laughing.

Misaki cleared her throat, then extended her hand to Kanon, “Well then, shall we go, my dear Princess?”

“Huh?” answered Kanon, puzzled.

“Um… This is really embarrassing…” said Misaki, feeling her face turn red.

“Eh? Oh! Oh!” exclaimed Kanon, realizing what Misaki was doing, “Gladly, my dear Prince!” she answered giggling, as she took Misaki’s hand and went together back inside the ship.


End file.
